


to dawn

by miniyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Healing, Other, Road Trip, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniyuk/pseuds/miniyuk
Summary: yes, they are tired; bodies working on automobile, but a rest is not exactly what they need at the moment. even so, they set right off with a place in mind and some light to chase.





	to dawn

they have only arrived back at the dorm no more than half an hour, moving on tired limbs, before going back out into the night. drowsiness and exhaustion that sure cling to their bodies start wearing off as they have exchanged sweat-drowned clothes for something cleaner and warmer.

 

why do they agree to go to the beach which takes a 4-hour drive from where they are?

why do they suddenly make it their goal to see the sunrise the next day?

no one is sure who is the one coming up with the idea or who is the one deciding the plan. was it jooheon? changkyun? or even hyungwon? but probably not minhyuk, the one who usually is the most excited for an outing seem way too out of it.

it has only been hours after they finish off their schedules for the day, and as soon as they arrived, they take what are necessary and drive off using the 7-seater vehicle that the management provided without any surveillance.

 

after being on the road for thirty minutes, they stop by to get recharges at the rest area right outside the border of the city, leaving behind the blinding skylights and buildings that disappear into the sky for stars. hyunwoo, who is in charge as the driver for the night gets the petrol; kihyun and jooheon are on their phones to work out ways to get to their destination; inside the car, changkyun and hoseok are in an intense session of rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets the front seat; and hyungwon with minhyuk get some snacks and drinks from the 24-hour convenience store in complete understanding silence.

once they get their car refueled and some snacks and colas to make up for the missing dinner, they continue on what could be their first and longest road trip to catch the morning sun.

 

 _they had only debuted for a few months by then, that time they found that place. it was an unknown beach,_ no, _a seashore, which they passed by on their way back from a schedule in a town nearby. they had no intention to stop by, and they really should not have done so considering they had to be up early the next day, but with restless convincing the manager for a few minutes off, they went down._

_it was an out-of-limit area; no name, no fences or leverages, let alone a clear and safety steps. they jumped off bushes and rocks with their body still so high on spirit, adrenaline, euphoria, and obviously energy drinks. they made it in time to see the sun set at the far end of the shore. they stood, dazed by the late summer wind, hands held up to throw out rocks they whispered with so many hopeful wishes._

changkyun were the first one to wake up, the soft snores and heavy breathing of his hyungs surrounding him. he focuses on each of their faces, making out the lines of tired creases on their forehead and the heavy lift of the skin around their eyes under the solemn moonlight that still manages to peek through the windows. noticing that their seatbelts are off, he seems relieved to know that at least did not just stop in the middle of the road but they pulled over properly to rest.

once the buzzes in his head quiet down, he opens the window to his right slowly, to make sure that the wind that he lets in does not blow too harshly on hyunwoo who is asleep with one hand behind his head on the driver seat, lowered for his upper body to relax.

he peeks his head out through the gap and notices that the outside is as dark as it is through the tinted windows. _there could be nothing and everything outside the confined space of this car_ , he thinks.

after getting enough fresh air and his body stretched to the bones as much as he can in such a small cramped seat, he looks behind to the middle passenger seats to see hoseok and jooheon sharing earbuds. the older between the two has his body scooted closer over the younger to make room for the sleeping leader. changkyun can hear faintly the sound of a song that jooheon is currently working o which is a soft rnb melody, with repetitive beat the gives off a static feel, with no lyrics yet.

meanwhile at the backseat, he sees hyungwon with his head uncomfortably on kihyun who is asleep sitting up with his hands across his chest. and there is minhyuk clinging to hyungwon even in his sleep, with his arms linked with the tall boy and cheek sticking to the wide part of his shoulder.

 _“why are we here, hyung? what are we doing?”_ changkyun looks out into the darkness as he quietly asking in whispers to no one in particular. he can hear his brain wondering loudly of many whys; why are they there, why are they away, why aren’t they telling anyone about this getaway, why are they still doing it when there are many things they could have done and are responsible for, and importantly why does everyone just agree to this spontaneous and impulsive decision. he wonders if this is a responsible and grown thing to do, to go away in their sleep and rest-deprived state of being.

kihyun happens to be the only one awake, awake enough to answer. he takes careful breaths, taking every second to think through what he is about to say before settling to just “ _you know we need it. we all need this.”_ as he answers in his heart.

he then sees changkyun silently opening his door and steps out, his silhouette reflected on to the front windshield mirror. he drags in and then exhales slowly, tries to match the pace of his own heartbeat and distract himself from doubting further.

kihyun notices the slight numb sensation carried by the weight on his shoulder, the two skinny boys breathing in the same beat. hyungwon is sitting lower on his seat to lay his head on his shoulder, he has his arms linked to minhyuk whose hands are covered and laced with the taller’s and thumbs caressing unconsciously with their fingers slipping between in a soft and safe hold.

they have been inseparable since earlier in the day, or more like hyungwon could not seem to let minhyuk out of his watch. just before they go, he came to check up on him to see if the older had forgotten anything to bring. then all day he came and stayed around minhyuk during breaks between their schedules; he tried to get the usually chatty boy to play phone games against him which minhyuk rejected by saying that he is fine and wanted to rest instead. hyungwon is never one to give up more sleeping time so he stayed with him, but now and then he noticed how minhyuk would turn uncomfortably in his seat with his eyes forced closed.

kihyun holds the side of the taller’s head and pushes lightly to lay it on the headrest, he makes sure the two are not jostled awake by any movements before he gets out of the car as quietly as possible. the fading view of the cliffs welcomes him. _there could be anything down there_ , he realizes. _god knows what is there. bushes? beasts? clowns??_

he takes careful steps around the vehicle, both to avoid making noises and to have a solid stand. he looks up to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, it starts with one bright light he sees at the brighter part of the sky to the million tiny shining stars across his line of sight. the moonlight barely helps but enough for him to see the stars scattering the horizon in a messy pattern.

he goes and touches on changkyun’s shoulder, feeling how the younger is tense before calming down under his grip, possibly familiar with the warmth and comforting touch. they stand side by side, their back leaning to the front hood of the car before changkyun shifts to say,

 _“have you noticed how bright the sky actually is, hyung, how clear it is to see the stars when to our eyes it is so dark. our eyes can not capture all of this when it is blinded by many artificial lights”_ he gestures to the sky and then to the dim city lights far to their right. kihyun, who has also wondered the same thing, only answers by squeezing the upper arm of the younger in a confirming way, still not having enough to speak out.

after minutes of silence, the door to the passenger seat drags open to let two heavily sleepy boys in matching hoodies limping out of the car. jooheon, who was the first one out, holds the door open and has his other hand forward for hoseok to hold on to. after they stand on both their feet on the ground, they drag the door closed to lean on it and then drops down to sit on the cold and misty surface. they sit facing face the woods, inhaling the mild breeze of cold air, completely oblivious to the wet patch that will sure make its way to their pants.

with his hand still tangled with the earbuds, jooheon reaches to the front pocket of his hoodie for his phone. he turns to use the light of the screen of his phone to look at his surrounding. but before he can barely recognize the area they are at the moment, the phone slowly dims.

 _“where are we? are we going for the shorter route by the shore like the map says.”_ he asks, indirectly aiming the question to the boy that sits right beside him. he tries to check the maps again but fails as he gets no service.

 _“no, we are avoiding the shore as it will be dangerous. it is late, there are no street lamps around here and we would have flown into the cliffs”_ the pale boy answers lazily and sleepily.

and the conversation ends there with jooheon nodding along to the answer as he watches his phone dies out of battery.

 

all of them are awake a little before four a.m as seen from the gps off the dashboard. kihyun gives the directions to hyunwoo who only gets out for a few minutes to stretch his body and eyes the road. while the others are already huddled back inside, not-so-quietly munching on the snacks they bought earlier.

they can tell that they are closer to their destination and to the time the sun rises; it is only about an hour more or less to get there. then they are back to their seat, sitting straighter up to let the sleepiness escape, seat belts clicked, and they are off to continue.

they pass by the woods that extend to be more deserted until it ends with an open field. there is one mail box that appears really out of place, the only thing that makes it seen is the street lamp above that keeps glinting and swaying because of the wind.

it is one of those places where everything just does not belong and they make you feel like you are not where you should be, but they are. the road seems to see no end, their windows keep making clattering sound as the wind hits them, there is more grass than trees, and it feels like the shore is closer now.

 

as the car is safely parked, they get off and run around. the sky is now lighter in color, the once bright stars are swallowed like the end of a dream. changkyun heads first down the road to the narrow path leading to the beach. there is a sound of trees with their leaves and branches clapping over another, of twigs that creak under the weight that step on them, and of a clash of waves that soon welcome them.

as they reach down to the edge, they go off on their own. the others are mindlessly wandering about in the distance and lost in their thoughts, meanwhile, minhyuk goes straight to the patch of grass closest to the water but far enough not to get washed up. he lays his old brown coat there, leaving his body on with the long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, the temperature in this weather gets warm mildly and just enough to settle for just a light coat or hoodies, and then sits down on it.

he closes his eyes, tries to stop the shivers that wash over him once in a while. then the shiver starts to die down slowly as feels something blocking the cold air from blowing through both sides of his body. he opens his eyes to see hyungwon settles down on his left, close enough to share body warmth but not enough to touch. while to his right, there is hyunwoo sitting with his legs stretched out entirely while he plays with the growing grass in between. then kihyun comes around to sit behind the unusually wordless boy, hands rubbing the upper arms in an act to comfort. he sees the others have also get closer to where they sit; jooheon and hoseok are standing and talking about the song that the younger needs help with, while the changkyun slots himself down on a big rock which is only a bit across from them but somehow much closer to the water.

they exchange quiet words of needed comfort as they wait together for the sun to rise. there comes a beautiful shade of colors they would never think would ever appear in the sky. what they always believe to be either blue and white or black with splatters of silver or sometimes orange that fades into white. but this time, the sight that welcomes them is a beauty of many colors. there is a faded red at the furthest part of the sea where the sun should be, it then blends into light orange, and then it fades, and grey will be there and much higher above the water, and at the end, the grey will disappear into the light but heavy darkness right above them.

things are not always like it seems to be or as what we are taught to believe, and there is nothing wrong with that. the sky can show itself in one way or another; has one color or no color at all or many colors at the same time; it can be one and also another. they can be one thing and show another and it is possible for them to show one thing and feel another.

 

they walk back to their car with a lighter step, more awake now that they have absorbed the sun lights to wake them up. hyungwon who is in charge as the driver for their ride home appears to be less alerted and more awake now. it might be because he has the entire ride there to sleep, but the fact that everyone is in a better mood now also plays an important part.

hyunwoo who has given the driving baton to hyungwon can lay back a little. he chooses to walk after the others so he can check on each of his members, the six people he has gotten so much love and pride for. he sees hyungwon with jooheon and changkyun following him, the two youngest quietly planning a prank behind the tallest who is completely oblivious to the coming antics as he rambles on about the traffic they will be caught in as they come to town. after them, there are hoseok and kihyun with their discussion on what to make for breakfast as they arrive back home, calculating if they still have enough ingredients or whether they need to stop by the convenience store. and there is minhyuk, alone. he notices how the boy looks mostly out of everything on the entire ride there, and now on their way back, he looks so attached of the beach as he walks with his eyes never letting go of the outline of the beach before it really disappears after the high bushes.

silently he makes his way sideways and closer to him, following after the few steps before saying _“are you feeling better now, minhyukie?”_ he says as he reaches for the nape of the boy in question and rubs it soothingly. the younger between the two looks a little taken aback, he has not said anything back and can not find it in him to speak so he chooses to link his arm with the tanned boy and smiles that sure to challenge the sunrise and take a jump to start a faster walk chasing after the other ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fic and it goes to mx! whooop
> 
> there will be mistakes still so im sorry.  
> i plan to write a new one with similiar theme later (if im not too lazy).  
> so any comments will be appreciated!
> 
> thank you :)


End file.
